happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remember the Memories
'Remember the Memories '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Shards, the insane white wolf killer, is introduced. Starring *Shards *Flippy *Ale *Trixie Featuring *Pierce *Artsy and Painty Appearances *Puffy *Lumpy Plot It was just a normal day at HTF School, when all of a sudden, Pierce was bullying both Artsy and Painty because they are both nerds. They start crying, with no one to help them both. All of a sudden, we see Shards walking by. He mumbles something about a bullying Pierce, and he continues to walk in the school hallway. The gray wolf walks into the dumpster area. It seems to be empty, with no one else there... except for himself, Flippy, Ale, and Trixie. The three insane HTFs were hidden behind many trashcans so that Shards can't see them all. The gray wolf picked up two skinny sticks, found some trashcans, and played the drums on them with his newfound drumsticks. All of a sudden, Ale sneaks up on Shards, and ''snatches him! The satisfied Ale drags Shards back behind the trashcans. The gray wolf is so dumbfounded, that he doesn't even know what's going on. All of a sudden, Lumpy is driving by, and one of his car's tires hits a rock. A vodka bottle flies out, into the school dumpster yard. It hit Shards in the head, and he cried out in pain. Flippy suddenly had an idea. He got out some bleach from his pocket and poured it on Shards. Ale pulled out a lighter from her pocket, lighted it on Shards, and his body soon started burning. He screamed in pain, so much pain... Soon, he was covered in toilet paper in one of the school's bathrooms. Artsy, who was in there, unwrapped the toilet paper bandages. Once that was done, her friend Painty carried the bandages and flushed them all down a toilet. They screamed at the wolf's new look. His gray fur turned into a bright ivory, he had some faint black rings around his eyes, everywhere around his mouth was red, and his hair turned from a dirt brown to a dark ebony. Suddenly, Shards got up. With his new look, something inside him snapped. He became mentally insane, and ran out of the bathroom... Flippy, Ale, and Trixie soon confronted him again. With his new look (and personality), the three HTFs gave him a knife, sword, and a chainsaw. He was delighted, and ran back into his school to start killing some students. He saw Artsy and Painty walking around. They fell down once they slipped on something. As soon as they both slipped, Shards grabbed his sword, and pierced it through both Artsy and Painty, making them a real-life HTF kabob. He went back out into the dumpster yard, and gave Flippy, Ale, and Trixie his sword, with Artsy and Painty's corpses on it. They were satisfied with his actions, and Shards hid behind the trashcans with them only to find a walking Pierce. A giant apple cutter was lying around, and Shards ran out and picked it up. Pierce was paying no attention at all to him, and the wolf killer picked it up and threw it down on the porcupine bully... ...slicing him into pieces. Shards took all of the pieces and handed them to his new friends. They all thanked him. Suddenly, Puffy is seen, very scared. Shards runs up to him and whispers in his ear. Moral "Your memory is like a portfolio. Store all of your memories in there!" Deaths #Shards pierces a sword through both Artsy and Painty, killing them. #Shards picks up a giant apple cutter, and throws it over Pierce, slicing him into pieces like an apple. #Shards may have killed Puffy offscreen. (debatable) Trivia *Two deaths in this episode were a reference on how to prepare two foods (deaths 1 and 2). *There are more males than females in this episode. *If you listen closely, at the end of the episode, when Shards runs up to Puffy, the whispering in Puffy's ear can be easily heard as: "Shh, just go to sleep.", a reference to the Jeff The Killer creepypasta. *A lot of events in this episode were very similar to the Jeff The Killer creepypasta. *Everyone that died in this episode died in the near-end of this episode. *This is Artsy and Painty's first appearence since the episode What a Painty Mess. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images